Smart locks are known devices which are affixed to doors or other entrances, with the smart lock having an integrated interface, most commonly a key pad, for the entry of key codes for opening of the door to which it is affixed. Other types of interfaces include magnetic key cards for insertion into the lock or RF controlled cards for proximate placement to the lock.
For ease of installation and lower cost for the lock and installation, the smart lock is provided with a battery power source rather than being hard wired into electrical supply systems. In addition, the battery, with a constant-on and powering mode, enables the smart lock to be in constant communication, usually via local wi-fi internet connection, to a central computer which periodically transmits periodically updated key codes for enhanced security. In view of this constantly required connection a full time power source is required and batteries are the full time power source of preference. If only lock activation is required, on-demand electrical power may be provided such as via mechanically operated dynamos. Such dynamos are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,354,914 issued to Duane Buckingham and in US Patent Publication 2005/0099262 by Robert Childress, for use in powering door lock operations. However, for actual communication with a central computer, Childress requires a separate cell phone connected to the lock with an audio signal and Buckingham relies on a separate controller distanced from the lock. The parent of this application also discloses the use of a dynamo for powering a smart lock as an emergency source of power for opening a door with depletion of primary battery power for the smart lock
Smart locks, as they are known, have thus not been able to be fully operable without a battery or a hard wired connection.